When God Closes a Door
by ErikahRayneLynch
Summary: FIRST CHAPTER IS UPDATED!Kyoko is living with the love of her life, Ren Tsuraga. When he goes overseas to shoot a movie that could take numerous months to complete. The afternoon after he leaves, Kyoko gets a suprise and its one that she isnt sure Ren will be happy with.
1. Departing (UPDATED!)

When God Closes a Door

Actual Awesomeness by Yoshiki Nakamura, Fanfiction by Erikah Rayne

Ren and Kyoko

"I don't understand why you're always making these kinds of decisions without me," Kyoko screamed, heaving the first thing that her hand had touched in the direction of his head. She missed, but she had gotten closer than the first time with the shoe that she was in the middle of taking off when he told her that he had accepted another long term acting opportunity that required him to relocate to the states for around 11 months. Without her.

It wasn't the first time that they had fought. They weren't by any means a perfect couple, but they were making the adjustments that come along with moving in with each other at a good pace, and even though he past year had been tough, they were making it, and they found new things to love about each other every day. That didn't mean that they didn't get mad at each other.

This time, Kyoko was livid. She was happy that he was getting so many offers to go abroad and to act internationally with some of the best directors and screen writers of all time. But why did he have to pick the one job that was so far away. Although they hadn't exactly began planning their wedding due to both of their busy schedules and Kyoko's nervousness about the whole deal, she was ready to take that next step. To get married. Plus, they had already…_consummated _the relationship. In hindsight, they had totally gone out of order, but it was the next thing to do, right?

"What am I doing exactly? Am I wrong to take my career higher, to provide for us? For you?" Ren slammed his left palm on the island in the kitchen and leaned against it, placing his right on his temples. Sure, he took a job that would separate them for a while, but why was that such a big deal when it was in the intention of making money to support the two of them. Although she didn't know it, he had his eyes set on a beautiful house in Kyoto. Of course they would keep an apartment in the city to work out of, but he wanted to give her a home. A real home that she could call her own. And he had begun making plans for a wedding fit for a princess. A faerie princess, even. He looked her in the eyes, and saw so many emotions in them.  
"Oh I don't know! Maybe because I want to start planning our wedding! And because I can't go with you! Not because I'm working on anything, but because of stupid reasons like 'the director doesn't want you to be around me, because it might produce an unwanted response.' That's total crap!" She said.  
He understood what she was saying, but he really wanted to do this for her, _and _he wanted to surprise her with it, "Look, I just want to do this job, okay?"

"Oh, You just want to do it, no reason? You don't care that it's half way across the world, and that you're leaving before anyone is having anytime to take your decision in?" She felt the hardness in his voice. He hadn't used it on her since they first met when she was still on her "I have to bury Sho Fuwa and everything that he is" train. It hurt her to hear that tone. He didn't even seem like he was mad, just annoyed. Which in a way was almost worse.

The silence was killing her. "Do you not love me anymore? Did I do something to make you want to leave?"

"Kyoko, that's not what I meant."  
"Then why is this so short notice. You get tons of offers every day. Why this one?"  
There was a long pause, and the tension was so thick that it couldn't even be cut with a knife. A chainsaw would be more accurate.

"Because, I need it right now."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Well, I need you."

Kyoko turned down the hall and walked back to the bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind her. They had been arguing about it for two days now. They had thought of every possible situation and none of them brought about a way of them being together for the length of the movie he was shooting. Tears fell in a rapid succession of each other now. What if they weren't perfect for each other. What if everyone else was wrong when they said that they were THE couple. Kyoko was for sure one hundred percent in love with Ren, but what if he was doubting their relationship and looking for a way out. What if he didn't want her and she was just making his life miserable by being a burden.

She glanced over at the tousled sheets on the bed, and thought about the last few night. About how she had been so scared the first time, and how it seems so wrong because they weren't married yet, but it was so right to her, and he made her heart go haywire everytime he looked her in the eye and told her he loved her. And then the second time, where she got a little more brave.  
And then last night, when she asked him for it. It was so unlike her, but she had never felt so right about anything else in her entire life. She recalled the events ion her head.

She stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on when she noticed that Ren was standing at the night stand with his back faced towards her. She slowly crept up to him and before he could turn around, she had wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, while simultaneously letting her towel drop. From there she just kissed him lightly on the back and told him that she loved him. _'I've never felt more connected to Anyone else in my life, Ren. My love for you grows by the day. I love you.'_  
She sat on the edge of the bed with her face in her hands, praying that she had not lost the one person that she had just got back. Her childhood love, and the man that allowed her to be her.

Ren pulled out the bottle of gin and sat at the kitchen table. He was by no means a drunk, but he for sure did need something to calm his nerves. It wasn''t exactly the easiest thing for him to do by choosing to leave her for the states. The feeling that he got from stirring up so much trouble between the two of them made his heart ache. He loved her, that's for damn sure. And he loved his job. Acting was the only thing that he had seemed to get right in his life. But he wanted to give Kyoko something so special, and he knew that she would understand once it was all over; he had just hoped that the initial reaction would have been calmer.

Although the past few days were stressful with the preparations for him to leave the country, he had not taken the time that he had got to spend with Kyoko lightly. As he took a sip of the liquor, he thought to the night that he had come home extremely late, but since Kyoko had been so thoughtful and called Yoshiro-san earlier that day to see when he would be home, was able to stay up later and cook dinner at a time where it would still be hot when he came in.

She was so perfect in everything that she did. And the past few nights had not been an exception. He was ready for rejection when he rolled over to give his love a tender kiss, and adjusted the sheets to where body contact would occur. She was nervous, he could feel it in her body, but when she smiled into the kiss, he couldn't help himself.

He smiled at her the next morning when she repeatedly kept asking if he was sure that was okay. And then only two nights later when she had approached him. If he was being honest, there were sexier girls out there. He had been with them, and knew them on a personal lever. But that night there was nothing more sexy and beautiful than his auburn-haired goddess. No girl could compare to the woman he was with,_ HIS Kyoko. _

He waited after he knew that Kyoko was asleep before slipping into the bedroom. He looked at her relaxed face, and a twang hit his heart like a million bricks. He was going to miss her more than anything he had ever missed before. He silently climbed in the bed and placed his arm around her hip and buried his face in her hair, taking in the smell of her shampoo like it was his drug.

Kyoko felt Ren's hand brush against her face first, and then his lips pressed to her forehead. It was the day, and she knew that once he boarded that plane, it would be hard to track him down with the number of on location shooting they would be doing all across the states and the limited contact that they were allowed. It was stupid to her, but after calming down, she resolved to not fighting over it, if they only had a few hours left together.

"Are you leaving," she asked, sleep still apparent in her voice.  
"Yeah. They have a taxi outside the building."

Kyoko got out of bed and slipped a robe over her shorts and t-shirt. She walked behind him as he went to grab his bags and take them to the door.

"Ren, Can you promise me that I'm really the person that you want to be with for the rest of your life?" Kyoko asked, looking at the ground.  
The question really stunted Ren, not because he didn't want her, but because she had ever thought that for a second. He turned to her, placed his palm on her cheek and lowered his face to hers, his lips centimeters from her ear.  
"You're the only thing I'm sure that I've ever wanted this much in my entire life."

He backed his face up a bit and looked her straight in the eye.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Be safe, and come back soon."

Kyoko had sat around for the majority of the days that followed. Before she realized it, it had been almost two weeks since she had done any work, or at least got a call to come in.  
Before death by boredom occurred, she found herself walking up to the doors of her agency, LME, and even though she didn't have any work to do, she was walking back to her department.

On the way back, she passed the ugly hot pink door that she knew all to well, and the memories flowed. How she had officially graduated from LME's "Love ME" program. She thought back to her twenty-third birthday, only six months prior, where she was holding the part that had been annually held for Maria. She was granted her release from the program when she had finally found her way to love again. The exact moment was very clear to her.

_She had spent the night enjoying the festivities with Maria and all of the many other member of the agency that she was surrounded by. Ren had asked her to be his date, which was an obvious yes, as they had been dating for almost a year. Unfortunately, he had been kept very busy the entire night and the last time she had seen him was when they walked through the door. _

_While she was speaking with the President of LME about her LoveME status, her attention was directed to the elaborate stage that had been built at the front of the great hall. On stage was her date, asking over the loudspeaker for her to meet him on stage. _

_As she walked through the crowd that was now dead silent and parting like the red sea for her, she turned bright red as she made eye contact with Ren. While she was making her way, he told her how beautiful she looked in her crystal adorned dress that she had almost made him return, and how he was beyond lucky to not only have met her once, but twice in his lifetime, and both had become some of his most treasured memories. He helped her up on stage, and in front of all 764 people in the hall, he got down on one knee, took her by the hand, and popped a ring box. _

"_Kyoko, will you make me the luckiest man in the world by becoming my wife."_

_She was afraid of speaking, for fear that she wouldn't be able to without crying. All she could do was smile and nod furiously as he slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. He pulled her into a hug as everyone in the room applauded at one of the most memorable moments in their lives. _

_At that moment, she had proved that she was able to love again and was moved from the loveMe department to the acting department. She had finally done it. She was an actress. _

Set in her daze, she didn't even notice that she was being spoken to.

"Hellooooo, idiot."

Kyoko snapped out of it, and turned to the voice which belonged to her precious friend.

"KANAEEEEEEE-CHANNNNN!"

It was safe to say that Kyoko was excited to see this woman. It had been almost a month since she had heard from Kanae, when she was in Paris doing modeling work.

"Why do you do this to me every time you see me?" She asked, prying Kyoko off of her body, and readjusting her skirt. She had too missed Kyoko, but was less...outwardly affectionate. "I just missed you! We should get lunch!"

Kyoko's smile was almost too radiant for Kanae to bare. It was almost as if she had no choice but to accept.

**Well, that's the edited first chapter! I hope yall enjoy it!**


	2. Realization (UPDATED!)

**So I realize by me updating chapters, it slightly messes with the timeline in the earlier chapters. Please just bear with me, as I'm going to make it all match up by the time that I get up to chapter 8 (most likely the last that I will update). I'm sorry for the confusion. I just found some really great inspiration, but I hadn't set the story up the way I needed to deploy all of the ideas I've put together. These early chapters are also full of plot holes. I'm going to try my hardest to make it as good as a can for you all! Thanks for hanging in!**

When God Closes a Door

Chapter 2

Ren X Kyoko

Kyoko rubbed her temples with irritation and anxiety as she paced the bathroom floor. How could she had been so stupid?! They didn't use protection, and she hadn't even thought of using birth control. On top of that it wasn't a trigger to her when she had missed her period SIX DAYS AGO.

There was no way that she was pregnant. She wouldn't let herself believe it. _IT _hadn't happened too long ago. It was for sure too late for her to have been ovulating. As her timer reached the two minute mark she began a more frantic pace, holding her hands together in an attempt to keep herself from turning over the little white stick before it was done. The other two tests that she had taken prior had to be lies. They give false positives, right? She held on to that tread of hope as she continued to wait.

She thought back to her lunch with Kanae. It had been so long since she had seen anyone who made her smile the way she did that afternoon. They talked about each others experiences. Kanae was more than excited to talk about the French people and their culture and how she swore that she would live there and never look back if she ever had the chance. She had opted for a lot of modeling jobs lately, and was beginning to move away from acting. As they spoke about where their careers were taking them, they gleefully reminisced about their soda commercial, where even though they had hated each other, that was the beginning of the friendship that was so dear to them both.

Kyoko missed being around her. She was so beautiful and Kyoko admired her as an actress, model, and a person.

"_Mokooooo-channn, you're so prettyyyyyyy." Kyoko said, sighing and turning to look at the people who walked along the streets. _

"_Oh when will you stop calling me that," Kanae picked, "and you're pretty too. In fact, I can't believe that Tsuraga-san hasn't already married you simply because he can't resist you."_

_Kyoko turned bright red. They hadn't got married, but he for sure couldn't resist. And neither had she been able to._

"_KYOKO!" A smile creeped across Kanae's faceas she leaned towards a highly nerve-wracked Kyoko. Kyoko had given her secret away, and was desperately looking for a way out of it. "Tsuraga-san has been able to resist you, right?"  
Kyoko squirmed. She didn't want to lie to her best friend. She just looked to her lap and mumbled "No."_

"_What?! Why am I just now finding this out? You were safe, weren't you?"_

Why hadn't she thought about it before now? She could have easily prevented all of the anxiety she was experiencing at the moment, and the possibility of her having a child out of wedlock.

Her timer went off.

All she saw was a blue plus sign.

"Shit."

Kyoko had needed a minute in the waiting room after she had seen the doctor. She had held onto the slim slice of hope that this still wasn't happening. She looked at the papers that she carried in her hands that clearly stated in big capital letters "RESULTS: PREGNANT"

She wasn't sure what she should think about. She knew that this would for sure affect her career. Not only in what she would be able to do, but her image as well. What would people think of someone who just got knocked up without a husband. And Ren. How would that affect his career? How would he react? Would he regret everything? Would he even want the child?

Her thoughts kept her occupied through the entire afternoon. She wasn't sure what she would do. There were options, for sure, but she didn't feel right making that kind of decision before she had even told it's father.  
She glanced at the phone, wondering whether he would pick up or not, and then if he did pick up, what she would say. That hadn't spoke at all since he left, and she was nervous. She wanted to talk to him so bad, but she didn't want to be reject in her fragile moment of decision.

She knew one thing for sure, and that was that she absolutely had to tell him. She didn't want to keep a secret from him, and she could only imagine how it would be worse if it got to him by any other means. But how would that conversation go? 'Hi Ren, just thought I would call to see how it was going. Good? Me too. Oh, and by the way, I'm pregnant with your child. Okay, that's all, bye.' She didn't know what to say, but before she could talk herself out of it, she had already heard the first dial tone.

"Hello?" His voice stunned her out of her trance.

"Uh, hey, Ren."

"Kyoko, how are you?"

She was hoping to be able to tell whether he was happy or not that it was her voice that he heard over the line. Then maybe she could prepare herself for what he would say when she told him the news. "I'm doing well, what about you?"

"I'm doing great. Nothing is different."

Since they had fought, the conversation between the two seemed slightly un-natural, like they just met, but had nothing in common. She decided to steer clear of more tension by asking about the states, and how everything with the movie was going and as they kept talking it became more natural and easy between them. Ren had arrived in California late the afternoon that he had left. He was in Los Angeles at the moment, and had spent the majority of his three weeks away getting to know the set and running lines. He told her about the plan to start filming on the following Sunday. His voice sounded sad, like he was missing her, giving Kyoko a bittersweet feeling. She didn't want him to be upset, but it comforted her that he seemed like he missed her.

"That's nice."

"It is. But I miss you, Kyoko."

" I miss you too, but Ren, I need to tell you something." Her heart-rate shot up to the highest point in her history. She could feel her heart tighten up as the silence over the phone line grew deeper and deeper

"What is it?"

"Well, I went to the doctor today…" She stopped. She was chickening out. She feared his response. She didn't want him to hate her.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"Ren, I-I'm pregnant."

Her heart felt like it was about to pop out of her chest.


	3. 4 weeks

**so there's a vicious rain storm brewin up here:| scarryyyy:\ hope you enjoy:)**

Chapter 3

Recap:" I miss you too, but Ren, I need to tell you something." Her heart-rate went up.

"What is it?"

"Ren, I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the conversation now, and Kyoko could feel her heart about to pop out of her chest.

"You're what?" It sounded like his voice cracked a little bit.

"I'm pregnant." She said, hoping that he wouldn't blow up, or freak out. She could imagine it. Him yelling at her over how he didn't need a baby and how it could ruin his career and hers too. Then He would go on to tell her how to press would have a field day when they found out, which would be inevitable. And furthermore, she was still nineteen until Christmas, which was three months away.

"Well. That's unexpected but," He paused.

"Yeah?" She said, interrupting him

Then, as if it was to delay his reaction more, she heard another voice in the background over the phone. It was a female voice, and Kyoko wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Come on, Ren, it's time to go, and you said you would drive. If you don't leave now then we're going to lose our reservations."

The next thing that Kyoko heard was a button being pushed on the other line and then a dial tone.

He had hung up on her. After she had told him something very important, and she needed to know how he felt about it. And he had just hung up on her, and for another woman it seemed.

She didn't know whether to cry or be angry. All she knew was that she would have to be at LME tomorrow morning to tell the president that she was about four days shy of being month pregnant. She didn't like the feeling that she had, the one that told her that she had pretty much just lost her fiancé and now she was going to lose her job as well.

What reason would LME want to keep her, she thought to herself. She was pregnant, so she wouldn't be able to act, unless a drama or movie called for a nineteen-year-old who had gotten knocked up. Four the next eight months she would be useless to LME.

* * *

She walked into the building, and she had immediately remembered how bright this place was. As she walked over to the elevator, she had gotten many greetings from employees and other actors and actresses that worked there.

'Would they still be greeting me like this if they knew my secret, or if they knew that the top male actor in Japan and I were fighting? Would they treat me like they did in the beginning, almost four years ago?'

She rode all the way up to the top floor, and when the elevator stopped she walked out into a long hallway with an pair of extravagant double doors that lead into President Lory's office. She knocked on the door, and when it opened, she realized she had almost forgotten just how extravagant his office was. She had forgotten that he enjoyed exotic plants and expensive furniture that looked like it was fit for royalty. The only thing out of it's usual normal for Lory was, today, he was not dressed up, but wearing a suit. It was extremely unusual, but she didn't bother to ask. She had bigger problems to discuss than the president's wardrobe.

He looked up as she walked a little farther into the office and smiled, getting up and walking over to the couches, motioning her to sit down on the couch opposite his.

"Kyoko-chan, it's good to see you. Did you enjoy your time off?"

She politely answered yes, and she smiled at that to. Lory liked to know that his 'children' were happy in their lives.

"Have you heard anything about the shooting yet, when it's going to begin, or even end?" She asked, hoping that he would have more information than she did.

"Well, I got a call from the Executive Producer last night and he said that the movie, if it progresses like it should, would end around December around next year. They're planning to begin the shooting within the next week or so, as well."

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that."

She didn't want to tell him that Ren had been ignoring her calls and that he had hung up on her. It felt like saying it would be confirming that it had actually happened, and Kyoko wished that him leaving had been a nightmare.

"So, Kyoko-chan, is that the reason you scheduled an appointment? To ask about Ren?" He asked. He didn't sound mad, just curious. He was much like a grandfather to her. Always there.

"No, There's actually something very important that I need to discuss with you, something that is going to affect the next eight months of my work. You see, Mr. President, I'm pregnant."

Lory looked slightly shocked at this but within three seconds he was congratulating her on the baby.

His first question, however was about her job. "Do you plan on continuing with a career in acting?" His face was serious, and she knew that her answer would be the deciding factor in this situation.

"I love acting, I really do, and I want to continue with it more than anything, but what use am I to LME or the acting community, while I'm like this? It would be sensible to fire me on the spot." she said, looking into Lory's eyes.

He looked at her with eyes of wonder and amazement at the words that came out of such a young person's mouth. He chuckled vaguely.

"Kyoko-chan, LME isn't going to dump you on your feet at a time like this. You will still be able to act, we'll just have to find something that calls for a woman that is pregnant. There are plenty of companies that would love to feature you in commercials. The only thing that is going to be an issue is the press, and they aren't to difficult to deal with, if handled correctly."

Kyoko was pleased with what he said. 'Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all.'

* * *

After getting home, taking a shower and eating, she found herself sitting a the phone again. After hesitating she finally picked it up and dialed the familiar number. After dialing twice, she gave up.

'Okay, maybe this isn't going to be just fine.'

For the first time in a while Kyoko cried herself to sleep.

**sadface:( okay, so i love all you guys, and it would be fantabulously awesome if you could give meh some ideas of what you want to see in this cause i want everyone to enjoy it! like what she does, any acting opertunities that she is involved in and things like that. it would be awesome. Click the link below or shoot me an email if you have ANYTHING that you want to see, even if you think it's bad cause i wanna consider it! i love all you guys so very much because you guys inspire me to write! p.s.- ideas might make for faster chapters:)**

**x3 ErikahhRayne**


	4. end week 6 begin week 7

**Heyyy:)**** just wanted to clear something up right quick. ****Okay**** I got a review and it said that I had wrote that this movie deal would take five to ten years to complete….welll I'm not exactly sure where I wrote that but I probably walked off and when I came back I typed years instead of months…..I'm sorry:) so Ren's movie should take five to ten months, not years….k bye:)**

Chapter four

Recap:

After dialing twice, she gave up.

'Okay, maybe this isn't going to be just fine.'

For the first time in a while Kyoko cried herself to sleep.

Kyoko woke up feeling worse than she ever had. After taking a shower and eating breakfast, she headed off to LME. Walking, she had found, made her feel better, and since the office was only a few blocks away from LME, it was a perfect time for her to get her exercise.

Since her only call, she hadn't been very happy, and she was stressing over it. It wasn't helping that she had been sitting at a desk for an hour now, looking through offers that had been gathered via the president. Kyoko had asked that her pregnancy be kept under wraps for now until people figured it out, or until she decided to tell others herself, which ever came first. She knew that people would find out, but Kyoko didn't want to think about the fact that people tend to make a big deal out of women that get pregnant before they marry. At least not now.

She had found a couple of offers, mostly including one time appearances in dramas, commercials that were directed towards parents, and thanks to the president and his phone calls, there were about ten very expensive maternity lines that were more than willing to put Kyoko Mogami in their ads, which would be everywhere, even in the states.

`Kyoko's phone rang, pulling her out of her afternoon daze.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko, It's Kanae."

"Moko-chan, how are you?" Kyoko said, using her old nickname.

"I'm good, but we had to delay the shoot three hours because my counterpart is late. You wanna do lunch?"

"Well I can leave here in about thirty minutes, if that's okay with you."

Kyoko loved going out with her friend.

"Yeah, that's fine. Meet me at the new café right down the street from the agency, you know the one that just opened?"

"Yeah, I know the one your talking about, and I can leave in about thirty minutes, just as soon as I'm done making this call."

"Okay, I'll see you there!"

Kanae had been so much more open with her these days. Since their second year working together, the two seemed to be so much closer, having lunch dates and shopping together. Last year they had went dress shopping for the winter formal that the president had cooked up. Kanae had decided after trying on at least seventeen dresses that she liked the tan colored dress that she had tried on first. Kyoko had been surprised that she was going to even buy a dress, but to let Kyoko to come with her was something new and unexpected.

Kyoko turned to her phone, picked it up and dialed the familiar number. When she got the voicemail message, she left a message

"Hey Ren, it's Kyoko. Just wanted to see how you were doing. I would really like it if you would return my calls. Bye."

After making a couple of calls to some of the maternity line designers, she grabbed her purse and headed out of the agency.

Walking down the street, Kyoko noticed just how hungry she was. It was the beginning of the seventh week, and Kyoko was finally getting used to the feeling that she would faint any minute and the constant hunger pains, along with the nauseated feeling that never seemed to leave her head. She was thinking about the food that she was about to have with her best friend, and she was so happy that she almost didn't notice that her phone was ringing. She pulled it out and answered.

"Hello, Kyoko Mogami speaking." She said in a professional tone.

"Uh, hi Kyoko. It's Ren"

She stopped in the middle of the street just as soon as she heard his voice say her name. Ren, he, he called her. He had called her back! After Kyoko trying to reach him for several weeks, he called her.

"How are you, Ren?"

"I'm good, but I guess I should ask how you are. I mean, I haven't talked to you in weeks and with that surprise that you dropped on me the last time…"

"Hey, you're the one that hung up on me, and there was another woman's voice in the background!" Kyoko retaliated.

"That wasn't what you think it was, Kyoko, she's my-"

His voice was interrupted when Kyoko was bumped into head on.

She was falling before she realized that someone had already bumped into her, and she grabbed the body of the person that had run into her, which in turn, made him fall as well.

"What the hell?" He yelled, landing over her, the only think keeping him from squishing her to the ground was his arm.

"I could say the same! You almost fell on me!" Immediately, her hand went to her still flat stomach. She seemed okay but what if she wasn't? What if something had happened but she just couldn't feel it?

"Kyoko?"

When she heard her name she snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said, not bothering to look at his face or accept his help when he offered to pick up her things. She was on the ground anyways. She took his hand to get up, but when she looked at his face, she wanted to snap his hand in half.

"What are you doing here, Sho?" She asked, her voice on the verge of yelling.

The last time she had seen him, things hadn't been pretty. Now that he was a somewhat actor too, he had managed to worm his way into a Valentines special, and it just so happened that they were the main couple in the story line. Long story short, when he touched her, she wished she was somewhere else, when he hugged her, she wanted to gag, and when they kissed she wanted to die.

"Well, I was walking and then some idiot just decided to stop in the middle of the sidewalk, without having the common sense to move out of the way."

"You could have hurt me!" Her hand went down to her stomach again, and this time, to her disadvantage, Sho noticed. "Why are you holding your stomach, are you pregnant or something? Idiot, you're gonna give people that idea if you keep doing that." He laughed and crossed his arms.

She didn't say anything to his comment. She waited for him to finish his laugh, and when he did, he noticed the she was frozen there, and a tear was rolling down her face.

"Kyoko, you mean you're actually pr-"

"Shut up, I have to be somewhere." After saying that she walked past him, looking for her original destination.

"Kyoko wait!" Sho yelled, grabbing her right arm.

Kyoko pivoted sharply on her right foot, and slapped him with her left hand. "Don't ever touch me again!"

When he let go, she walked three buildings down, and walked into the smallish café, leaving him behind, stunned.

**Blarrggghhh, I don't like this chapter, just because I don't think I wrote it very well. Thank you for all of your wonderful ideas, and just because I didn't use it this chapter, doesn't mean I won't use it later. Oh, and I probably wont do more than five doctor visits during the duration of her pregnancy, just because they are really boring and repetitive especially in the beginning. (I know from experience.) I love all of you guys, I really do. Pleasee review, because they inspire me to write even more.:) **

**X3 Erikah Rayne **


	5. week 7 and week 8

**Sooooo….First of all, every single person that is reading this is the rock awesome. And I'm not kidding. I loves every single one of you guys, and I love all my reviews and favorite-ers (? Lol;) and the people that have alerted this…and I don't like the depressing vibe that this fanfic gives off, but I put it in there for a reason, and it was to cut the I love you, you love me vibe that I get from a lot of fanfictions. But guess what? It's raining again! Which means time to write! :D**

Chapter 5

Kyoko got home around five that afternoon.

"Oh, I was supposed to call Sawara-san about the mini- drama." She said aloud to herself.

A mini drama had scheduled shootings around the next month or two, and Kyoko would be able to take it, because she wouldn't be getting much bigger until after her birthday.

The name of the drama was Aishiteru Itsumo, and It was about a young girl, Julia Hirozaki, who got a part time job working at a pastry shop, because her high school crush, Makita Izumi worked there. She falls in love with a newly frequent customer, that comes in the shop every other day. His name is Ryochi Nikaido. They fall in love by their conversations in the shop, and by two dates. It ends with him giving her a cupcake on her birthday and asking her to be his girlfriend. She accepts and the mini drama ends.

Kyoko liked the idea that she would be working in a pastry shop, and the job called for her to wear sugar Lolita dresses from the expensive and very popular Baby, The Stars Shine Bright store in Shibuya, Tokyo. And the best part was she could pick anything she wanted and the producers were paying for everything.

She had worn a Lolita dress only once before, and felt like a princess in it, and almost immediately she was excited about feeling this again.

Her phone had gone dead during the day, so she plugged it into the charger to make the much needed call to Sawara-san. When she opened her phone she was surprised at how many messages she had. She usually didn't have anyone call her, let alone leave a voice mail. She pushed the playback button and raised the phone to her ear.

"Kyoko, it's Ren. Why did you suddenly hang up on me? Call back."

Next message

"Kyoko, Why aren't you answering your phone? I was just on the phone with you, and I heard some yelling before the line went dead."

Next message.

"Kyoko, you're beginning to worry me, please call back just as soon as you get this message. "

After going through all of the messages that had all come from the same, and apparently very worried person, she began to realize what happened.

Kyoko's phone hadn't charged at all the night before, so it didn't have much of a battery life to begin with. When 'Shobaka' bumped into her, It had fallen on the ground, and she hadn't realized that it had died in the time that she had spent arguing with him, and she hadn't noticed it until now.

She began to feel a bit guilty now that she had figured out what happened to her calls, and how worried Ren must be, since she had given him no response, how guilty she might be feeling for leaving her in this time in the first place, and chow this might be affecting his acting. Instead of calling Sawara-san, She found herself dialing the first number that she had memorized by heart, and held it up to her ear. While it was ringing the though, 'I'm realllllyyyy hungry,' floated through her mind.

On her way to the kitchen, he answered, but didn't bother with the usual 'hello'.

"Kyoko?" His voice sounded stressed.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?

"Yes, I'm fine. My phone died earlier, I didn't mean to hang up on you. I'm sorry to worry you so much."

"It's fine, I'm just glad your okay."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, because I'm feeling great, aside from the slight nausea." Kyoko was making some pasta, while attempting to keep her lunch from escaping her. This feeling was normal, but getting old, and fast.

After a thirty second pause, Ren began again. "Kyoko, I think we need to talk. You know, about, well, the situation we have on our hands."

Kyoko didn't like the way that his wording sounded, but she knew that he was right.

"About my being pregnant, yes, we do need to discuss this, but there is something I would like to talk about with you first."

Kyoko could feel her hormone level rising up and she had a feeling that mood swings would either make this talk as light and humorous as it could be, or it could make it hell. She hoped for the first option.

"What is it?"

"You know that first night me and you talked? Well I had just told you the news, and you hung up on me because of _another woman,_ Ren. Another woman, who isn't your fiancé and currently carrying you child. What's that about?" Kyoko could feel the anger in her tone, but she couldn't help but express it in her words.

"It wasn't me that hung up on you. It's my temporary Program Assistant, Melanie. She took my phone, hung up, and didn't give it back until three days later. We were going out to dinner with co-actors and their Pas. And every time that I try to call you back it seems that She always has my phone and won't give it back. Yashiro is trying everything that he can, but it seems like he has no power over her."

"Okay, well, I'm just a little emotional, because I love you and, and I don't wanna lose you because I have this child and I don't know what I would do if you were to leave me, because every time I look a him or her, I would be reminded of you." Kyoko could feel the tears beginning to form in her eyes and it was clearly visible in her voice.

"Kyoko, what would make you think that I would do anything like that to you? Don't you remember that I told you that I would always love you no matter what happened or what you decided?"

"Well, yeah, I do, but,"

"That's it Kyoko. I love you and I mean it every bit as much as the first time I told you that."

Kyoko, who was eating now, had her phone on speaker, and hearing his voice echo through the smallish kitchen made it seem like he was in the room with her, and she just couldn't see her.

"So you aren't with another woman?"

"No," He answered, calm like always.

"Then why haven't you called, or sent mail, or at least tried to contact me?"

Anger again.

"I have been trying! It just seems that every time I do try to even get my phone back from Melanie, I have a photo shoot, or a commercial shoot to promote the movie. And we started filming the actual movie last week. It's been not stop acting.

And it isn't like I've seen any calls from you when I get my phone back when we go back to the hotel. I'd call you myself, but that would be one A.M. your time, and you need all the sleep you can get, Kyoko."

Kyoko was shocked to hear this. "I've called you at least twenty times in the last month. Do you think that maybe this Melanie figure is screening your calls?" Kyoko was getting her depressed feeling again.

"I don't know. Knowing this shady director that we are working with, she probably has direct orders to do so. But My break ends in about fifteen minutes."

"So you need to go?"

"Yes, but I'll call back again when it's possible. I promise."

"Okay, but can you tell me one thing, Ren?"

"What is it?"

"Are you at least eating."

Ren chuckled at her comment. "You shouldn't be worrying about my health, but more about your own. But yes, I'm eating, although the cooking isn't as good as yours is, I must say."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"You will, and Kyoko?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Kyoko gasped at the three words she just heard, and she did every time that he said them, even now.

"I love you too, Ren. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kyoko."

Kyoko, finishing her pasta, was thinking about haw happy she was now that she had gotten to have a good conversation with Ren. It had been so long, but when she had spoke those three words that made the biggest difference, they came out as natural as they could have.

**Yays. I like happy endings. But just so you are warned. It will not remain like this. In fact, You probably wont be seeing much of Kyoko and Ren Together until MUCH later in the story. But the romance will still be there, it just wont be direct. It will be the thoughts, hurt, and emotions of a separated pregnancy. For the most part anyways;) love you bunches. CC greatly appreciated, and reviews make my day awesome, and inspire me to write.**

**Love always,**

**Erikah Rayne**


	6. Nine weeks

**Chapter 6! **

**Lovin it! I have to say that I am enjoying writing this, and I hope that you all are enjoy reading it! When acting is involved, it will be written in script format, just so you know. I am very smiley at the moment, and just so you know (wink, wink) I got a lot of inspiration from CC on the third chapter of this story, which actually inspired me to write the fifth chapter. You don't have to make it as long as Shiroyuki76 did, because any CC is appreciated .**

**Ps, did anyone notice that the drama names are all names that I are found in Hana Kimi? (the manga;) I just mixed them up :P **

Chapter 6

Kyoko, nine weeks into her pregnancy, walked into StudioB, not quiet sure what to expect. Two days earlier, she had Went with the director, who was thankfully female, and one of her co-actors, Hokuto Shiomi, who happened to be her love interest. After picking fifteen dresses, six pairs of shoes, and numerous accessories, They left, Kyoko refusing to know how much they had paid for the merchandise.

She met Shiomi-san, Suzuhara-san,the director, and the producer, whos name she didn't know.

"Good Morning Mogami-chan," Suzuhara-san said, motioning her to sit down. "We are waiting for out last actor to arrive, so please be patient" She said.

Ten seconds after Kyoko sat down, the door busted open, and in walked none other than Shobaka and Shoko-san.

"Ah, Here he is, Mogami-chan, Hokuto-kun, This is your other co-actor, Fuwa-kun."

Sho didn't take his eyes off of Kyoko from the minute that he set them on her.

"Okay, I know all of you know the plot line and I'm really glad about that. Today, I needed you here for a couple of reasons, and that is to give you each your personal schedules and scripts for the first two episodes, and then you three are going into hair, make-up and wardrobe, and we are going to do a smallish photo shoot to promote the show, and to get all of you comfortable with working together.

Kyoko was thoroughly shocked with one of her co-actors, who wasn't even really an actor at all. She didn't know exactly how she would be able to act like she liked the jerk, and she would definitely have trouble pretending that she loved him. It seemed impossible, but she was determined not to say anything. She was lucky to land even this job, due to her current situation.

* * *

"Okay, Mogami-chan, can you lean towards Fuwa-kun a bit, and Fuwa-kun, could you make you arms a little tighter around her waist, and lay your head on her's. Yeah, that's great."

The photographer had taken shots of multiple uncomfortable poses, but this one had by far been the worse. She didn't ant to stad withing a five feet distance, and now she was in his embrace and smiling.

"Fuwa-kun, Please step aside, and Hokuto-kun, can I get the same pose with you, just on the opposite side that Fuwa-kun was standing on."

Kyoko like this much better. It wasn't as hard standing in an embrace with someone she hardly knew than someone who had crushed her heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Thanks, I think that will be good for pictures today. We're going to put the poster's up in a couple of days, so be looking for them all over. I'm really excited to get to work with the three of you for the next six weeks. Let's make Aishiteru Itsumo a success."

They all exchanged goodbyes and went back to their respective rooms to change.

Between the entire photo shoot and costume changes for the photo shoot, they had taken over six hours and it was now four in the afternoon. Kyoko went to the nearest diner to grab something to eat. While eating, she ran through the script, trying to place herself in the storyline.

_Episode 1_

_Julia Hirozaki is your typical high school graduate. She works at Mimi's Pastries, along with her best friend, and the love of her life, Makita Izumi. He acts like he loves her, but since she began working there over a month ago, they have grown apart. One day while working the counter, Julia notices a customer that she has served three times this week already. She asks his name, Ryochi Nikaido, but then he picks up something random buys it and leaves the shop, dumping it in the trash right outside the shop. This sets her off. _

_At quiting time Julia asks Makita to be her boyfriend again, for the third time since she graduated. He rejects her, but she doesn't show that she is disappointed. They both walk separate ways. _

_Episode 2_

_Opens with Julia working the counter again. After she sighs, Ryochi walks in again. _

_He comes up to the counter and strikes up a conversation with her. She doesn't expect it to last long, but ends up lasting half of her shift. Her opinion changes a bit after talking to him. She attempts to help Makita in the kitchen after her shift, and being clumsy, she knocks an entire tray of pastries that were specially ordered. Makita gets furious with her, and tells her to leave. _

_She drops by the grocery store on the way home and while looking for some good vegetables, she knocked into someone. While apologizing, they notice each other, and after they finish shopping, He walks her to her apartment, and invites her out to dinner one night. She agrees._

Kyoko was liking the summaries that she had read, and was glad that she wouldn't have to spend much time with Shobaka at all, and It would be an opportunity for a new friendship.

Pulling out her cell, she dialed the familiar number and after three rings and an answering tone, she left a message for him to call her was much more laid back on the situation than she had been. Although she was skeptic, she still trusted Ren more than anyone in the world.

**Lots of love, but not much to say today. Please review. You have no idea how much they inspire me everyday. Not a long chapter:( im sorry. i'll try to do better with chapter 7:(**

**Love always. **

**Erikah Rayne.**


	7. mini love story pt 1 and Nine weeks

**Heyyy guys,,,,so I'm going to start the shooting about half way through this chapter, and when I do, It will be just like normal writing, except with the names, so when I use the names from the shoot(like Julia), it refers to their thoughts/actions, and when I use the names of the actors (like Kyoko) I am refering to their thoughts/actions**

**Chapttterr 7: )**

"_Kanae-chan!" Yukihito Yashiro said while running down the hall, trying to catch up with the dark-haired beauty in front of him. _

_She turned, scripts clutched tightly between her chest and arms, and looked behind her at the tall man in a suit. _

"_Hey, Yashiro-kun, I thought that you were in the States. What are you doing back so soon?"_

"_Oh, uh, well, I was picking up Ren's fan mail from the President, because it was overloading the mail room."_

"_That makes sense. Is Ren here with you? Kyoko misses him so much."_

"_No, he isn't, and I'm only here until tomorrow night, which brings me to a question for you."_

"_Um, Okay, what's your question?"_

_Yashiro hesitated for a moment, as if he was trying to chose his words carefully._

"_Are you busy tonight?" _

_She looked at him as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. When he looked at her, she felt herself go red as well. _

"_Um, no, I'm not doing anything, Why?"_

"_Well," he said, pushing up his glasses, "I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight?"_

"_I would love to go to dinner with you, Yashiro-kun." She said, looking to her feet with a huge smile on her face._

"_I'll pick you up from your apartment at eight?" Yashiro said, suggesting a time._

"_That's good" She said smiling._

Kanae shook her head and stepped out of the shower. With a towel around both her hair and her body, she walked over to her closet, and looked towards the back where she kept her dresses.

She sifted through the garments, thinking about what she should wear.

Kanae had been on many dates before, but she hadn't ever been stressed as much as she was now. After spending over an hour deciding between her red cocktail party dress and the dark green mini-dress, she took her long forgotten hair out of the towel that surrounded it and took a blow-dryer to it.

Not long after she had pinned half of her hair up and slid the dark red fabric over her body, she heard her door bell ring.

She rushed to the door and after putting on her black heels and grabbing her bag, she opened the door. Yashiro was dressed in black, with a white shirt.

"You look great. Are you ready to go, Kanae-chan?"

"I am. Where are we going?" She asked, shutting the door behind her.

"A restaurant in Kobe, called Renga-tei."

"Wow, I've heard of that place. It's supposed to be extremely expensive, though. Is that okay?" She said, looking up.

Yashiro chuckled slightly. "Of course it is, and besides, you're worth it."

Kanae blushed.

"You're adorable, Kanae-chan" Yashiro said, and before she had a chance to say anything back, He leant down and kissed her, right on the lips.

Mini-love story part one- end

"Five, four, three, two, one, Go!" Suzuhara directed.

Julia rushed around the corner and into the small shop. "I'm sorry I'm late! Please forgive me!" She said, bowing and walking to the back, putting on her apron.

"It's fine, just hurry up and get behind the counter! Do you have any idea how hard it is to work two both the counter and make pastries at the same time?" Makita Izumi said, going back into the kitchen.

"Sorry Makita!" She said, smiling at the customer that had just walked in.

"Hi, My name is Julia Hirozaki, can I help you in picking out a pastry today?"

Julia walked out from behind the desk, and walked over to him, bowing.

He looked at her, and smiled.

"No, I just need one of," He paused looking at the glass counter.

Julia turned around and walked back over the the counter, him following.

"I would like one of those" He said, pointing to the rows of chataigne.

"Nice selection, those were just made about twenty minutes ago, they're very fresh."

She took one of the chocolate chestnuts out from the back of the second row and placed it in a small box with the Mimi's pastries logo on it, and handed it to him, smiling politely.

"That will be three hundred and fifty yen please."

He handed over the money, took the box and walked out the door, whistling a tune.

"Cut." The director said sharply. It was time to shoot the part where Ryochi's girlfriend is introduced, and they break up. After that was done being filmed, the day's shooting would be done, and Kyoko could go home. She was completely tired and even though she was far from showing, she could feel that her clothes were tighter than they had been two weeks ago.

She walked to her dressing room, and as soon as she got the door closed, she was sitting on the small loveseat, finding that resting felt better than she had anticipated. After sitting for about ten minutes, she got up and began taking her dress off. After struggling to pull her jeans up, her phone lit up on the counter. She picked it up, and when she looked at the number, it said that it was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko took in a sharp breath in excitement. Her 'father' had called her.

**So, i'm depressed, and my depression is really taking a hit to my writing...:( my writing is not very sufficiant (sp?) and i am not liking that i am providing this, when i know i can do much better.:( i need some happy pills, or something to cheer me up:( i sorryy:(**


	8. Two calls

**ITS BEEN WAYYYYY TOOOOOOOOO LONGG…**

**Chapter 8,,**

"That's good, lets wrap it up guys, we're done for today."

Ren let the breath that he had been holding in out. He had finally got it right, after 8 'no goods' and he sighed, took the water bottle from Melanie and walked off set, holding it to his head. Sitting down, he thought about how bad he was doing, not only with his acting and figuring out his character, which was very unusual for him, but most importantly his wife-to-be and his unborn child. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on with her at the moment, and he couldn't say that he liked it. Who could know when their family was a world away and they had no way of contact? This thought brought Melanie to his head.

She was tall, and had a nice body to go along with it. Strong, defined legs, perfectly sized hips and a stomach that was perfect for Jello shots. Her chest wasn't unfortunate either and her tramp stamp showed that she probably knew it. Not that Ren was looking. The only woman that was constantly on her mind was Kyoko. He worried for her often, thinking of how scared she must be and how she was doing in general. Her face came to his mind and he thought of how beautiful she was. He missed her so much.

Ren looked down at his phone just in time for hit to start vibrating like crazy. He opened it and answered, not caring to see who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

Ren smiled. There were only two voices that could make him do that, The one of his sweet Kyoko and his loving mother's. It was the latter.

"I'm good, Mom. How are you?"

She giggled a little, "I'm good. Your father however, is furious. He called his daughter this morning and found out that she's pregnant with some actor's child."

"Oh? And who might this actor be," Ren asked. Over the phone, he heard a man yelling slightly in a pouting type of voice, "Some jerk named Ren Tsuraga who I definitely am going to hurt!"

Ren chuckled and this along with his mother. Kuu had always been protective about Kyoko since he had met her. Maybe even more of him, and he was Kuu's biological child.

"How did you guys find out about the news," Ren asked.

"Kyoko told your father when he called her last night. It was quite funny, seeing his reaction," Julia said, laughing once more. Ren was relieved to hear that it was Kyoko, and not the press that they had found out from.

At this moment, the phone was pulled from Ren's ear by a manicured hand and before he could stop Melanie, she snapped it shut.

"Come on Ren, it's time to go, everyone else has left. Can we pleaassseeee go now," she said in a whining voice. She was always so fake, and a fan girl, no doubt. The way she acted, she would be more than happy to jump into bed at any moment. And Ren found it onoxious.

He glared at her. He had gotten used to the phone jacking and the puppy dog thing by now, seemingly against his will. Had she been a he, Ren would have knocked him senseless. Cutting him off for the sake of work was good, but cutting him off almost completely from his bride-to-be and his family was taking it a bit far. He grabbed his keys and got up.

"Yeah, Whatever. Lets go."

* * *

Ren opened the door to the hotel room and fell into his chair. He hadn't slept more than two hours the night before and he was beginning to feel the effects. Slowly, he got out of the chair and over to the bathroom, and after stripping from his clothes, he stepped into the shower. As the hot water pounded against his body, he thought about his beautiful Kyoko. How much he missed her, and how he didn't feel the same without her. He needed her, no doubt, and wanted to be with her while she was going through this.  
He got out of the shower, and with a towel loosely hung around his body, he walked over to the hotel phone and dialed the number.  
One ring. 'Please pick up.' Two rings. 'I miss hearing your beautiful voice.' Three rings. 'She doesn't know the number. I'm so stupid.' After this thought he sighed, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Hello?"  
"Kyoko," He said, pulling the phone back so fast that he almost hit himself in the face, "It's me, Ren. I just wanted to know how you were doing."  
"I'm good, just a bit tired and sore. How are you?"  
"About the same, just a little less pregnant," he said, chuckling a bit at his comment.  
"You're funny, Ren. How's the movie coming?"

As Ren was about to answer her, Melanie walked in and shook her head at him. "You should get some sleep. we have a big day tommorow, with the movie and all."  
"Okay, I will in a minute," he said, trying to shrug her off, "Just let me fini-

She put a finger on his lips and with her other hand, placed the phone back on it hook.

"Time for bed, Ren-sama."

**I'm so sorry. My depression got the better of me and I kinda forgot about this. Not to mention school. I'll try to be better though!:)**** I hope you can all forgive me for that:)**

**To littlebug21- the Baby store I mentioned is a real shop :) **


	9. 12 weeks

If there was anything that Kyoko was sure of at this point, it was that dill pickles and strawberry ice cream were a match made in heaven, the smell of dryer sheets were fit for God himself, and that she was absolutely pregnant.

Of course you would only know if you knew her and knew that her emotional outbursts were normal, but even on normal days, her outbursts would at least make sense. These days, she would tear up the the thought of one hair on her head being out of place.

Her body had been adjusting well. Even though she was 12 weeks in, she was barely showing, and when she pranced around studioB in one of the Lolita dresses, you couldn't tell at all.

The story line had progressed well. After the nasty breakup scene between Ryochi and his girl- well, ex-girlfriend had occured, Julia became interested in the boy. He came in quite often, every other day or so, and every time he ordered the same thing. On the fifth visit, he asked her name. She became so flustered that she accidentally wrote the wrong order on his ticket, replacing what he had asked for with her favorite instead. The next day, he lightly teased her about it. All she could do was apologize to the point of tears while he grinned. One day he came in and actually stayed. In fact, when he made his order to eat in the small establishment, Julia had accidentally packaged it up for him anyways. He didn't mind, but she was so embarrassed that she didn't say anything except a quiet "thank- you" when he left.

The next time that they saw each other was very different. Julia was at the local supermarket. She had become so involved in which of the sugars would be best for her predicament that she hadn't even noticed that Ryochi had been standing next to her for a solid two minutes. She probably wouldn't have noticed either if he hadn't had said her name and gently tapped her on the shoulder. After convincing her that the sugar that was cheaper would be just as good, she continued on her way, collecting the remaining items on her list; eggs, flour, buttercream frosting, ect. At this point, she revealed to him that her birthday was in three weeks, to the date exactly, and she was preparing for her celebration for one since her little brother would be on his way to visit their parents for the holidays by then.

Ryochi came to the store the next day, but instead of finding Julia, the only person there was Makita, who was so angry that you could practically see the steam rolling from his ears. Unbeknown to Ryochi, Makita and Julia had broken up only a few days prior. When Makita happened to pass by the supermarket on the way home for work, he had seen Julia and Ryochi together, and was less than pleased. Makita threated Ryochi, and the scene ended with Ryochi passing through the doors just as Julia was coming in to begin her shift.

It was Julia's birthday today. She hadn't seen Ryochi in three weeks, and she was working an eight hour shift. The day was almost over, and she couldn't wait to sign out on her timecard for the day, go home and enjoy her one-on-one with her homemade cake.

"He's not coming back, I hope you know," Makita sneered from the back room as he was frosting cupcakes.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Julia replied as she sighed and used her hand as a kickstand for her face. There was nothing more that she wished to do other than smack the back of his head so hard that the flour popped off his face.

As she took the drawer out of the register and began counting the money in it on the back counter she heard the bells on the door chime.

"Welcome to Mimi's," She shouted in a cheery voice as she turned, "How can…I, help you?" Her greeting slowed as she saw who had entered.

"Oh, just the usual, and I'll have it here please," Ryochi said, moving to his usual table and sitting.

Julia gracefully came out from behind the counter, and delivered the plate to him. "How have you been?"

"Just the same. You know," He replied, looking down and seemingly uniterested. He had forgotten about her birthday. "Yeah, me too," she replied, returning to counting the days earnings.

She hadn't noticed him leave, but when she saw that the table was vacant, she quickly went to clean it off. She grabbed everything back up that she had taken out to him. The small plate, and the coffee mug with the saucer. That was when she noticed something else. It wasn't much, just a yellow envelope with a small pink bow on it. She grabbed it up off the table and rushed back to the counter. In the envelope was a card with little balloons on it. She couldn't help but let her smile slip as she opened the card and read what was inside.

_You didn't think that I had forgotten, had you? Happy Birthday._

"And, Cut."

Kyoko let out a sigh of relief as she heard those words leave the director's mouth. She had been there all day, filming the last two episodes, and the dresses, although cute, were making it very uncomfortable for this mommy-to-be to breathe. She politely bowed and practically ran back to her dressing room. The dresses weren't the only things that were making her uncomfortable. He wasn't even in the same room as her and he still made her incredibly uneasy. Quickly sliding the door behind her shut, she immediately pulled the ribbons that had held the back of her dress together. That alone was enough to bring relief to her body. It was then that she noticed the horrid smell. She looked at her vanity to see "gifts" sent from the studio and the producers. Cookies, Cakes, adorable pastries that were shaped into an assorted collection of forest animals and such. The whole nine yards. Her inner self was conflicted as she resisted the urge to puke right there.

Against her better instincts, she walked over to get a closer look. The details were beautiful, and the longer she looked, the bigger the stars got in her eyes and the clearer the visions of fairies became in her head.

"Kyoko-chan! It's been so long."

She was instantly snapped back into reality and quickly turned to greet her guest.

"Yashiro-San! You're back!"

Then she got another shot of the smell of the baked goods. Before she could help herself, she was headed towards the ensuite bathroom, hoping she would make it before she threw up everywhere.

**Hope this is satisfactory. I might write more tomorrow so look out! I'm sorry that it took me so long to continue writing but I'm going to be better. Thank you all!**

**-Erikah**


	10. Author Note

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm almost done with the newest instalation of this piece, and i'm really excited to share it with you all. However, i would like everyone to know that i am also in the process of re-writing the previous chapters as well. they are all severely underdeveloped and there are many plot holes that i would like to delve into just a bit more. so i will be updating those as well and i would love for you all to reread them, because i wont really be changing anything but i will be adding a whole bunch of plot and description. Thank you all for sticking with me as long as you have and i promise i amgoing to work my best to make this one of the best that you all have ever read!**

**Thanks!**

**Erikah**


	11. 13 Weeks

Just by being in the same room as Yashiro-san, Kyoko felt closer to Ren than she had felt in the last three months. She kept telling herself on the inside not to cry, but let's face facts, this was Kyoko we're talking about. Instantaneously she smiled and her eyes welled up. Almost just as instantaneously, she felt intense pressure on her chest and before she knew it, she was heaving up her light lunch right on to the person that she was so excited to see.

She couldn't even say anything. She just looked at the liquid nasty that she had just projected all over her fiancée's manager's coat. She looked at him and he just looked down at it, both of them frozen.

"Holy shit I'm so soooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy," She said, snapping them both out of her trance and turning to the en suite to get a hand towel to wipe it up with. A whole trimester in, she had come to the realization that morning sickness was really a lie. It was also afternoon sickness, night sickness, and 3-A-M-in-the-stupid-morning sickness as well. And on top of that was the perpetual nausea. When she had returned with a dampened cloth to help clean Yashiro-san's blazer, he had already removed it and began to wipe it off with one of the towels on left on the vanity by the make-up professionals earlier. "I'm really sorry. I couldn't control myself," she said, wiping the coat lightly, trying to pull out anything before it had the chance to stain.  
"Are you not feeling well," Yashiro asked, the question laced with concern.  
'OF COURSE I'm not feeling well, I'm preg-,' Kyoko stopped mid thought. It had just occurred to her that she had not told too many people that she was pregnant. In fact, she wasn't sure if anyone other than her 'parents', Ren, Lori, and Kanae-chan.

Her silence had obviously sparked his curiosity. He stopped wiping the jacket and turned his attention to her, not leaving her any room to improvise. She felt his eyes beaming her down even though she wasn't looking at him, and she wasn't even sure why she was so nervous about telling him. It wasn't like he was the bastard, or some sleazy paparazzi looking for a quick story. Yashiro-san was like family to her, and had helped her out many times before. Why wouldn't he have the right to know what was going on?

"Ren hasn't told you yet?" She asked, hanging her head with guilt. She felt like she had betrayed someone very important in her life by not telling him what was going on. He shook his head, and Kyoko took a deep breath and prepared herself to share her secret.  
"Me and Ren, we're going to have a baby." She stood awkwardly, not sure if she should put her hands around her stomach or make some sort of rocking gesture or just stand with her hands on her sides.  
"That's…..Definitely not what I ever expected to hear from you," He said just as awkwardly. She sank a little at the response. Was he not happy for them? Was it embarrassing for her to be pregnant and so young as well?  
He immediately realized her sunken aura and realized that in his confusion, he hadn't congratulated her. "This is incredible," He exclaimed and quickly wrapped his arms around her in excitement. He was truly excited for her, and even though confusion still lingered in the air from both parties involved, he was elated to know that a new life was being created from the love that he had worked so hard to kindle between Kyoko and Ren. In fact, the more he thought about it, the better it got for him. He thought of how well he had succeeded in putting the two lovers together, even though it seemed so impossible at times.  
"You don't think it's a mistake?" She asked, still a little embarrassed. His reaction was not disappointing, but the tense silence that had preceded it had made her nervous .  
"Not at all. Are you excited about it?" He asked back, hoping to be able to console her feelings in a way.

The more she thought about the question, the more she realized that she _was _really excited about the child. She was very worried and extremely anxious about making sure she didn't do anything to hurt it, and she was upset that Ren wasn't there to be a part of her pregnancy. She missed him dearly. Probably more than she had ever missed someone in her entire life. "I am. I'm really excited," She replied, dragging her palm across her navel area which had expanded ever so slightly.  
"You miss him, don't you?" Yashiro asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded and she felt a tear draw up in her eye, not yet ready to fall. "I wish he had never taken that stupid job. I hate that he has to miss out on this experience."  
Yashiro-san pulled her into a hug, and provided support for her as she cried a little. She didn't cry for too long because she didn't want to burden him with her emotions that were off the wall as is, but she also knew that he was very busy. She thanked him for coming by to see her even though his schedule was extremely busy, and saw him out the door. When she was once again alone she sat down on the small couch, still dressed in the beautiful, frilly dress, and placed her face in her hands. Her hormones had gotten the best of her and she felt like she was so alone. She missed her fiancée, and she wanted to call him so bad, even though she knew that with the time zone difference he was probably asleep, and that he wouldn't wake up for a bulldozer, much less a quiet chime coming from his phone. She hadn't talked to him for days. He had been really busy, and so had she. It seemed that for every bit of energy she had put towards resisting the urge to call him, the world had that much more working against her. She finally caved, reached for her phone, and dialed the number that she had now memorized by heart.

_Rinnnngg._

_Rinnnngg._

_Rinnnngg._

_You've reached the voice mail of Tsuraga Ren, please leave a message._

"It's Kyoko. I know you're asleep, but I really wanted to talk to you. It seems that life won't let me continue until I at least attempt to call you though, so that's what I'm doing," She giggled, "I miss you more than ever, and all is well here. I hope you're getting enough rest and eating well. I love you, Ren"

She paused a second before removing the phone from her ear, and then glanced at the screen before shutting it and placing it the side pocket of her bag. She then continued to get out of her costume, which she had remembered that she had already halfway un-buttoned before her sickness episode and got dressed. She wore simple dress pants with a black top that gave a modest look to her rapidly changing figure. After readjusting her shoulder-length hair, she looked into the full mirror to her right side. She took in her figure from the side, and held her shirt tight against her stomach. She wondered why it was so small, and why she wasn't showing as much as she thought she should. Sure, the tiny being was only the size of an egg at this point, but you wouldn't be able to tell she was pregnant if you didn't know. Even then, you had to be looking for it to be sure. She gave up on the thought to purse the ever-rowing thought of food in her mind. She could see it now. A whole plate of noodles, with a bowl of vegetables. She had been craving exactly that all day long. And the french fries. That was always on the list. Always.

She shut the dressing room door behind her and made her way out to the car lot. She had stayed long enough to be sure that no one would be there when she left, that way no questions would be asked or even more importantly have to be answered. She didn't have time to deal with the idiot either. She didn't necessarily get infuriated the moment that he walked into the room, but he sure did annoy the hell out of her. Like a fly. He as just always there, and always buzzing.

But who other, than the one person that she could care less if she ever saw again, was standing by her vehicle, than THE Sho Fuwa?

**Ill try to have the chapter 2 update ready soon! But ill be working on new chapters as well! please reread updated chapters, theyre so much better i think now that ive taken my creative writing classes! please give me feedback on them as well as new chapters! ideas are always welcome!**

**ily~Erikah**


End file.
